Full Moon
by The Pencil Of the Gods
Summary: Vampires, Werewolves, and all sorts of creatures lurk in the dark, unseen to all. Unseen perhaps, but the light of the full moon illuminates even the darkest places of the earth, and its princess comes bask in its rays, in the midst of the children of the night, to see all that this world has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**_ Yep, you're reading this right. A Twilight x Touhou cross. One that does not exclusively feature one-sided curbstomps._

_**BWAHAHAHAHAHA**, read it and **weep**!_

_No, just kidding though. Anyway, the Twilight saga is truly an utter piece of garbage, but in my opinion that's only because the main characters suck horribly. _

_As a person who's read through the whole saga, including the new books such as _Midnight Sun_ (due to my nature as a bibliophile, I cannot wholey reject Twilight as literature, thus I proceeded to read all of it in an effort to understand the writer and the series as a whole) I can tell you that I'd much rather see the full story of Jasper and Alice, who are much more interesting than Edward and Bella or perhaps War between the Volturi, Romanians and Egyptians._

_ Hell, I'd reader a story, or hell, **fanfiction** about a Child of the Moon (Twilight speak for werewolf, as in, real ones that stand on their hind legs and all that.) than **any** story focusing on Edward x Bella_

_As for the Twilight universe in itself, well, the series actually has some pretty interesting idea's, especially the Quillete shape-shifters, so barring the sparkle-fairies, who I refuse to acknowledge as real vampire, now more than ever since I am crossing it with Touhou, who has Remilia and Flandre (Take THAT you bastards!)_

_Anyway, it may or may not interwine with _Rosario's and Phantasms_._

_Toodles, make sure you don't forget to review!_

* * *

"You are sure then?"

Gathered around a round table in the gardens of Eientei were its owners, Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro. Across them was the most surprising pair you could see in their presence, one Yukari Yakumo and Fujiwara no Mouku, considering the bad blood between them.

"Yes, it has been on my thoughts for some time now, and not recently had I come to this conclusion." said Kaguya, "Gensokyo is my home; it always will be, but . . ."

"You want to see more," for Yukari, it was not a question, but a statement of fact.

The Eternal Princess of the Moon smiled slightly, "Not _more_, Yukari, _all_. I am eternal, and so long as you have it your way, so too, shall Gensokyo be, but the world outside constantly changes. I will never forget about this land, and I there will come a time when it will once more be my home, but I want to see the world outside of it, the ever changing world, that can interest or bore me at destinies whim."

Mouku set down the teacup she had been sipping on to give sneer at her immortal enemy, "Che, always with the fluffy language Kaguya. Just get to the point, you're bored _here_ in _Paradise_ and you want a change of scenery."

Kaguya gave Mouku her own glare in response before smoothing out her features and calming herself, "It is not quite like that, my nemesis. Gensokyo is fit to be my home, because it is as unchanging as I, and as such I love it as any would love their home, but I have to see what lies beyond its borders. The world outside has changed so much, for all my immortality, I have only seen a small germ of what the world offers, and that was from a time long past. Just for once, I want to make use of my immortality and see the world in all its glory, the world that surprised even my Lunarian brethren with their unrelenting advance to the future "

Mouku still did not really understand and her facial expression showed it. Yukari, however, seemed to have reached an understanding with the Lunar Princess. As for Kaguya's best-friend, attendant and once teacher, Eirin, the woman was visibly trying to keep her face impassive.

"I see, and from the way the Brain here is reacting, I assume you wish to go alone?" at Yukari's query, Eirin closed her eyes tightly and her lips mashed into a straight line. Eirin gave a slow and stiff shake of her head.

"No? Still it's seems I am not completely off the mark, so I assume you are not going with her, but . . . someone else . . . is?"

Yukari's eyes widened in surprise as she reached a conclusion. Kaguya recognizing the realization in her eyes and smiled blithely, confirming her suspicion. The both of them stared at the only other woman present, Mouku, who, upon realizing to whom they were reffering to, began glaring at Kaguya.

"Oh no, most **_definitely_ _no_**, I am **_not_ **one of your **_servants_**, _Kaguya-hime_, give me **_one_ **good reason why I should follow you out of here?"

"Listen, Mouku, I know you dislike me greatly," said Kaguya, adopting a melanchonic expression, "so I want you to take this trip as my apology, I would like to give you more than a life centered around your hate of me."

Mouku snorted in disdain and disbelief, "Hmph, very arrogant aren't you? What makes you think that travelling the world with _you_ of all people serves as a proper apology, moreover, what gave you the idea that my life centers solely around you."

"Perhaps it does, perhaps it does not, but I want you to know that my apology is sincere, you hate me for what I did to your father. Even after a thousand years you still detest me, but seeing as neither of us can truly end the other, we might as well get along, right?"

It was a strange thing for Mouku, who knew that to keep a grudge for that reason was childish, stupid even, but for some reason every time she saw the Moon Princess, the sudden surge to just end her arose, unforced and unrelenting.

Eirin of course had picked up on her confusion long ago, but refused to give her thoughts on the matter, as it was not her place to discuss, but her friend would leave with or without Mouku, but doing so without her would sadden her deeply.

This would be the last time she would see her beloved friend in a long, long time, so she might as well do her one last favor.

"Ms. Mouku, perhaps you are looking at your rage wrongly," she began, "in fact, I believe whatever rage you feel has nothing to do with your father at all."

Mouku shot her a venomous glare, but allowed Eirin to continue, "Your anger in fact, stems from your immortality, you are bitter about the fact that all things will come and go, whereas only you will remain. Finding Kaguya simply gave you an outlet, as she is eternal as you are. Coming to Gensokyo has calmed you down somewhat, I will admit, but even then, you do not truly have anyone who you could call your companion. Even the school teacher will pass on eventually."

"Don't you **_dare_ **talk as if you know me, you damn shrew, you-!" began Mouku, standing from her chair. Her was anger palable and made more apparent by the small embers of flame coming to life around her.

"You deny it then?" said Eirin, cutting her off, "Think _carefully_, Fujiwara no Mouku, think and then tell me what I say is not true."

Mouku glared at Eirin long and hard, before relenting, "Okay, yeah, maybe what you said is true, but what does this have to do with Kaguya's little outing?"

Kaguya herself answered that, "I had wished to make life more fun for you, for us. I wanted to apologize by letting you experience _change_ with me, if what Eirin said was true, then all the more reason for me to want you to come with me."

At the of Kaguya's speech, her voice had taken an almost pleading tone, her dark eyes gazing straight into Mouku's reddish-brown. Mouku shifted uncomfortably as Kaguya continued staring. Her puppy eyes were a new and uncomfortable weapon on her rival, especially since it was so out of character for the Princess to _pout_ like that.

"Okay, okay, I get it, but who's gonna run my Yakitori stand in the meantime?" At her concession, Kaguya's face lit up with happiness, "Don't get me wrong Kaguya, this is just me giving you a chance. The moment I think it's not worth my time, I'm heading back to Gensokyo, understood?"

If Kaguya was disheartened by her words, she certainly did not show it, "Yes, yes, I understand perfectly. As for your Yakitori stand, I will have Reisen deal with it."

"Isn't your rabbit busy peddling medicine to the humans in the Village?"

"Really? Hm, I hadn't noticed, Eirin, what do suggest we do?"

Eirin sighed at her friends tendency to forget about her pets, even as she marveled at how quickly the situation had defused itself, "I could send some of the other rabbits, Kaguya, Reisen is are most disciplined rabbit certainly, but any of the others should suffice just to maintain Ms. Mouku's, Yakitori stand."

Mouku nodded in agreement to her proposal, "I'm fine with that."

"So I take it the matter has been settled then?" piqued Yukari, Kaguya replied with a nod of her head, "What exactly do you plan to do however? I'm confident your not to well versed with outside world currency, and where do plan on living?"

"Actually, Eirin was able to tutor me a bit about the Outside using information she had acquired from her students on the Moon, as for where I plan to live, well, I'll think about it when the time comes. I will probably rent a room in an inn someplace."

"The great Kaguya, living in an inn, what is the world coming to," said Mouku with a snort. Kaguya stuck her tongue out in response.

"So, when do you plan on going?" said Yukari.

"Two days from now. Eirin needs to prepare some things for me. Also, in case I haven't mentioned it, I would like us to exit in a specific area."

"And where would that be?"

Eirin had taken a map that was in the hands of a rabbit that had been standing nearby. As soon as she did so, the rabbit sighed in relief as her job here was finished and went to play with her fellow rabbits.

"Right here," said Eirin. As Mouku looked at the map, she could make neither heads nor tales of it, nor could she even understand the language it was written in. She concluded the map must be foreign.

"So far away from Japan . . . are you sure of this?"

"Of course, what better way to start my travels than in a place so backwards from Japan!" said Kaguya, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Eirin grumbled, "I hope you realize I am still against this Kaguya. America is a backwards, uncultured, violent, stupid, boorish . . ."

"Oh shush you, they make some of the best hamburgers in the world, they aren't all that bad~!" said Yukari as Eirin cited one insult after another.

"Eirin, honestly, you are extremely narrow minded. I think you might want to start lightening up a little." said Kaguya.

Seeing Eirin's annoyed rambling at Yukari, who smiled back as she proceeded to give more reasons on why she disliked the nation, Mouku looked at Kaguya one brow raised up in question, "Wow, she's really got something against these 'Americans' huh? What gives?"

"Oh it is nothing really; Eirin is just a tad racist."

"Huh, for some reason I'm not surprised."

* * *

Kaguya looked back on her conversation with the others three days ago and smiled. It was wonderful that she had been able to convince both Yukari and Mouku to go along with her selfishness. As she was mulling over her memories, her companion for her journey outside the Hakurei Barrier arrived.

It was early in the morning, the sun just beginning to rise above the Hakurei Shrine. They needed to get there early to be able to prepare for themselves inconspicuously after all

Mouku, lifting a travelling bag over her shoulders, called her out of her thoughts, "Oi, spoiled princess when do we - oh."

The Immortal halted her speech abruptly as she caught sight of her companion. Kaguya was no longer wearing her usual garments, instead the long skirt she usually wore was replace by a pair of long black jeans, and her pink kimono was replaced by a pink jacket, with a white T-shirt with rabbit designs underneath.

"Oh, there you are Mouku, I have something for you," she said, waving for the rabbit, Reisen, Mouku recalled, attending to her to come forth.

The rabbit held in her hands a small box. Taking it from her, Mouku found that the inside contained a set of clothes.

"What's this?'

"New clothes. You cannot simply expect to wear that in the modern era, can you?" she said, shooting a look at Mouku's clothes.

"Hey, my clothes are just fine! Besides, are you forgetting that my clothes need anti-fire charms to make sure they don't get accidentally burnt?"

"Of course, that is why all your new clothes have similar charms stitched on to them."

"Wait, what do you mean all my new clothes?"

Kaguya grinned playfully at Mouku's suspicious look, before answering, "Why, I simply took the trouble to get both of us a sets of new clothes, after all, we can't expect to wear the same things everyday. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll find them to your liking."

"I have a bad feeling about that . . ." muttered Mouku.

At that moment, Eirin, Yukari and Hakurei Reimu, the current Hakurei Shrine Maiden entered the area. Eirin's had a neutral expression, Yukari was donning her usual smile, while Reimu was looking visibly disgruntled.

"Alright, it's really too early in the morning for this. You two had better be grateful I'm doing this at all" said Reimu, with a sharp glare to everyone present. The Shrine Maiden was still in her Yukata, and had a bad case of bed hair, it was obvious that she had just recently awoken.

Kaguya bowed slightly, "Of course Reimu, I shall miss you by the way. It has been a pleasure being your acquaintance."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." said Reimu offhandedly, although her mood seemed to lighten somewhat. "Just gather your things together and we can get this over with."

Mouku picked up her things, gathering them all before looking at Kaguya, "Where's your stuff. Don't tell me you didn't pack anything."

"Of course not. I have all my things right here." Kaguya responded, presenting a small chrome-colored box. "This little piece of technology here can hold quite a large bit of luggage, I last used it when I escaped from the moon you know?"

Mouku whistled, "Well that's a pretty handy little thing."

As soon as they were settled, Reimu walked in front of the two, Yukari taking a place beside her. "Alright, in a moment I'll be opening the barrier to the outside, while Yukari takes you to wherever you told her to bring you, while we are doing this, I need you to close your eyes, at all. At least until your safely on the other side. I repeat, do NOT open your eyes for a second as you pass through the border, got it?"

"Of course."

"Yeah I got it, although I gotta ask, why?"

Reimu sighed as if she was hoping no-one would ask, "You won't be able to comprehend the different borders being opened here, even more-so once your actually passing through it. It won't kill you, duh, but I doubt you want to start your trip slowly recovering your sanity after your mind gets torn to shreds."

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the heads up."

"Meh. Anyway, lets get this done already so I can go back to sleep."

With that, the ritual had begun. Kaguya and Mouku closed their eyes as Reimu lifted her _gohei_ above her, muttering prayers under her breath at an incomprehensible speed. A square shaped light glowed beneath the two, and was soon joine by another and another and another, until the area beneath Kaguya and Mouku resembled a glowing star. The light from the seal shot high above them before hitting an invisible barrier.

Reimu still kept up her prayers as Yukari snapped her fingers, causing a small gap to appear right were the light had stopped. Slowly, the seal underneath them began floating, lifting Kaguya and Mouku with it, like a glowing, translucent elevator.

"See you soon Eirin, Reimu, Yukari, Reisen!" said Kaguya, smiling although her eyes were still shut. Mouku said nothing as they neared the gap, her face neutral. "See you again Gensokyo!"

Eirin shouted back, "Make sure you keep out of trouble, okay, Kaguya?"

"Sure!"

Soon the duo had gone in, and the gap closed and disappeared as the light from the seal slowly faded away. Reimu sighed and put down her _gohei_.

She turned to Eirin, "Well, my job is done here, I'm going to have breakfast."

"What happened to taking a nap?" questioned Yukari.

"After breakfast," replied Reimu simply.

As Reimu walked back to her shrine, Eirin continued to stare at the spot Kaguya had disappeared from. Sighing, the Brain of the Moon shook her head and began walking down the steps of the shrine, Reisen following after her, her mind clouded with thoughts.

* * *

Yukari looked on as Eirin walked out of view. Pulling a fan out from one of her gaps, Yukari began giggling uncontrollably.

"O-oh dear, I can't _wait_ to see the _look_ on her _face_ when I tell her exactly what kind of creatures reside in Kaguya's new home. Hehe-a-ha-HAHAHAHA! O-oh my, _'keep out of trouble'_ she said, Ahahahaha!" Yukari chortled as she descended into another bout of giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Update! Remember to leave a review!_

_Also, can anyone guess who this 'him' guy Yukari is talking about? Internet cookies for the one who guesses it right!_

* * *

It was as a busy day in La Push, as per usual, being a popular vacation spot, however, to those that frequented or lived in the area, a new topic of interest had popped up among them.

"Hey, did you here about that new 'ghost mansion' in the woods?"

"Ghost mansion? I don't think it can be called a 'ghost mansion if people are actually living there."

The sudden appearance of a large mansion in the middle of woods just before entering the reservation grounds would of course be a hot topic for discussion. The place was discovered when a group of work men appeared and started working towards and around it, allegedly because they were refurbishing and repairing the old thing in preparation for its new resident.

Still, its appearance was not as sudden as believed, as a quick question to the local real-estate agent revealed that the big house had indeed been there for a long while, however it passed by a dirt road seldom used, or seen even, as the area was densely camouflaged by trees and grass.

In fact, the agent had remarked that the manor would have probably been forgotten, had it not been for the fact that it was, apparently, still up for sale in some flier, at least according to him.

Still, everyone was curious to exactly who their new 'neighbor' would be, or would be like. It wasn't everyday that you buy a huge manor like that.

Some people more curious than others.

"Sam, what do you think?"

Sam Uley, current alpha of the Quilete Tribe werewolf pack was leaning against his car, besides him were his current pack-mates, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron.

"It sounds really similar don't you think . . .?" said Jared.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it could be, Still, the blood-suckers had never broken their pact, even now when they've been here almost a year. It's either it's more of their own, or a completely new one."

"How the hell are we going to deal with another coven Sam?" Paul growled. The third pack member was always the most temperamental, and thus had the hardest time among them keeping his transformation impulse under control. "Five of them we can maybe handle, but six or more? That's two for everyone of us. They'd murder us all in a fortnight."

"Paul, I think your forgetting something," said Jared, "our blood always responds to the blood-suckers. Given enough time, more of us will come. In fact, I'm fairly certain either Jacob or Embry'll be joining us soon."

Paul made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he remembered exactly what sort of response the blood of the Quiletes had whenever the vampires where involved.

"I'd rather that not happen though. As much as I'd like some extra paws, I dislike the thought of having anymore of us transform."

The three sobered up at the thought. The transition from man to beast for the first time was an extremely maddening and unpleasant ordeal, not one any of them wished on the others of their tribe, no matter how entitled to it they may be.

As the stood in silence, a lone taxi drove through the road, just past them.

* * *

"You know Kaguya, I was really hoping you were serious about that 'inn' comment of yours."

Mouku stood in front of the grandiose manor that Kaguya had apparently purchased. The old thing had been restructured, however, Kaguyaa had payed extra to to make sure that the thing was rebuilt exactly the way it was supposed to look in it's prime, which happened to look like a cross between a modern day mansion and a medieval castle, double doors and tower included. Asides from that, it was huge, in fact, her old shack in Gensokyo probably would have fit in any of the rooms inside, bathrooms included.

"Hmph, I shall resort to that when I need to Mouku, but if I can find places like this to reside in, why shouldn't I?" said Kaguya, walking towards her rivals side. She was still wearing the same outfit that she had on before leaving, however, she had also put on a pair of glasses. Mouku later found out that these glasses had a dimming effect on her identity, and more importantly, her lunacy inducing beauty. In Gensokyo, nobody important would have even batted an eyelash, having some sort of resistance to it, and while the village people did stare a little more than usual, they did not suddenly throw themselves at her, eager to prove themselves in any way possible. Eirin made sure of that.

"Besides, does it not it remind you a bit of my Eientei?"

It did, Mouku had to admit. Though the house was western based based and surrounded by pine tree's rather than bamboo, it did give of a certain resemblance to Kaguya's previous home.

"How did you find this place anyway, and so quickly too?" That was what puzzled Mouku the most. They had barely stepped out of the barrier when Kaguya had pulled a paper out of one of her jean pockets and began walking around the area, a place she now learned was called La Push - funny name, Mouku thought - and going around on a merry goose chase.

They finally stopped when they reached a relatively large building. Walking inside, Kaguya began asking for someone - Mouku couldn't recall - and promptly disappeared to talk to a strangely dressed man. She'd returned soon with a smile on her face and an address written in her hands.

"Eirin set things up for me. She told me to consider it a parting gift, to get me started on my journey."

It seemed that Eirin still had a problem when it came to doting over her princess.

"Wait, she managed to set this up in three days?"

"Of course not, even with all her genius Eirin could not have had those humans rebuild the manor in three days only. That was thanks to my powers."

"Your powers?"

"I have control over the eternal and the instantaneous. Eirin had instructed me that the moment we had left Gensokyo that I make the area around us 'eternal' for the time outside of us and the reconstruction of our house 'instantaneous' to our arrival - that way, the moment we left for the real-estate agency, our presence their would land exactly as the house finished."

Mouku had to admit that was a pretty creative way of using her powers, and it was rather convenient. Kaguya's powers where impressive, if severely limited in their use, in fact, their use in combat was non-existent, so finding new methods to apply them to was a difficult feat.

"I am more surprised that you are not surprised that we are talking the same language as the natives here," said Kaguya.

"Pheh, I recognize that border witches work when I need to Kaguya. I'm not as proficient as you when it comes to magic and whatever, but even I know that she's the only one that could alter our perceptions like this."

Kaguya looked surprised that she had reached that conclusion, which slightly annoyed Mouku. She was thick headed, not stupid.

"Well, enough idle chatter. It looks like they're done moving our things in, so why don't we take a look at our new home?"

"Does that mean I can change out of this thing now?" Mouku said.

Kaguya had all but ordered her to change into the new clothing presented to her earlier. It consisted of an uncomfortably tight pair of red jeans, and the same white T-shirt and rabbit design as Kaguya's.

"Why would you do that? Those look really good on you!" Kaguya pouted at her. Her efforts to modernize themselves as quickly as possible would not be wasted!

She even picked clothes that matched Mouku's old ones too!

"It's uncomfortable, and anyway, why the hell did you stick the anti-fire seals on the inside?" Mouku complained.

"I did not want to ruin the design."

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just go in already so I can change into something more comfortable."

"Oh! Could you try out the night clothes I picked out?" Kaguya chirped. "Or how about the-"

"Stop. Right. There," Mouku said, unwilling to hear more of what Kaguya had bought for her, for the sake of her sanity. "Where are my old clothes? I want to wear that, nothing else. No wierd Outsider clothing, just my old ones."

"Whaaaaat? Honestly, Mouku, have some taste will you? You simply cannot go walking around in clothes like that, they've been out of date for centuries!"

"I don't care, they're uncomfortable and cling to my skin way to much!" Mouku protested.

"You'll get used to it, I swear!" argued Kaguya. In the heat of the moment, the Moon Princess took of her glasses with a snap and glared defiantly at her rival.

"I don't want to get used to it!" retorted Mouku.

Before Kaguya could argue again, a feminine voice interrupted her. "Um, excuse me, which one of you would be Kaguya Houraisan?"

The two immortals turned to face the newcomer, a caramel haired woman with strange, golden eyes. She was a taller than Kaguya, but shorter than Mouku by a small margin. In her hands as a clip book and pen. But what caught Kaguya's and Mouku's eye was the obvious, glaring fact that she was not human.

She was too beautiful, too precise, too _relaxed_.

All humans showed signs of tension or stress, however small, and Kaguya could always find those tell-tale signs of stress on a person, but the youkai before them showed absolutely no sign of _anything_.

What was something like her doing here?

* * *

Esme Cullen's breath hitched as the two women turned towards her. It was a reflexive reaction, since vampires did not need to breathe, and even then it was a rare thing, since the chances of surprising a vampire was absolutely minuscule at best.

But she was surprised now, surprised at the heart-achingly beautiful specimen in front of her.

Her long hair was raven-black and flowed as smoothly as silk. Her equally dark eyes were almond-shaped, adorned with long elegant lashes. Her skin pale, yet attractively so, though not in the same way as a vampires was. A vampire was too perfect in design, leaving not a single flaw in even the ugliest of people after transformation. This girl in front of her most definitely had flaws, but they were not ones one could easily point out, and even then, her flaws had actually made her even more beautiful, bringing about a sense of naturalness that vampires did not have. She was flawed, yet she was perfect. She was absurdly beautiful, yet naturally so.

Esme felt like she was staring at the full moon.

Even more than her beauty was the smell. Surprisingly though, the same irresistible smell wafted from both women. They smelled absolutely glorious to her. Esme had feasted not a week before meeting them, but now she had the sudden urge to just reach out and . . .

"Um . . . ma'am?"

Esme snapped out of her reverie in an instant and realized that she had been inching closer and closer towards the two without realizing. If she could blush she would have, but she settled for straightening herself and greeting the two as if nothing happened.

"Good afternoon to you two, may I ask which one of you is Kaguya Houraisan?"

The beauty that had caught her attention earlier raised her hand slightly. "That would be me."

Esme held her breath. She'd need to if she was going to talk in front of these two without trying to rip their throats out. "I'm Esme Cullen, nice to meet you."

She extended her hand in greeting.

The woman, Kaguya, shook it politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Esme."

Esme had to fight the urge to bite her hand, and it was a fight she very nearly lost. Dammit, what was with this woman that made her smell so good!?

"S-so, while I don't have any formal business here, I have to ask whether the house was built to your liking," said Esme. "Consider it a kind of formal pride."

"Ah, I understand and yes, you did a most magnificent job on restoring the house, my thanks."

Kaguya bowed in thanks, an act that confused the Cullen, unused to the gesture, something which Kaguya noticed. "Oh, forgive, in Japan we usually express our thanks by bowing." Well, at least she hoped they still did. Kaguya wasn't entirely sure how humans in modern Japan behaved these days.

"I see, well, you're welcome Miss Houraisan, and if there is anything you need, here's my card." Esme procured a card from her chest pocket. On it was her contact number. Kaguya took the card from her hands and bowed once more.

"Well, if that's all, I'll be going now. It was a pleasure."

Esme walked calmly, trying not to rouse suspension, restraining herself from running as fast she could, but she wasn't sure whether it be away, or towards them.

* * *

"Well, she was relatively peaceful."

Mouku looked as the youkai walked away from them. It was a shock for them to have to encounter a youkai just as they arrived in the world outside the Barrier. Thankfully, she seemed to be peaceable, or was at least discreet with her inhuman nature.

"Hm, but still, a youkai, here?" said Mouku. "That's just a bit . . ."

"It was just a stroke of luck, I'm sure we won't encounter anymore creatures like her again."

Mouku looked like she wanted to argue some more, but sagged her shoulders and let the matter drop. "Fine, I'll take your word for it. I'll still keep an eye out for more youkai though."

"Hmph, if you are all wound-up anticipating youkai, you won't be able to enjoy our trip."

"My decision, not yours. I'm not leaving anything to chance."

"Stick in the mud."

"Spoiled brat"

"Old maid"

". . . You're- older"

"Shut up"

"No you shut up."

Kaguya looked deadpan at the silver-haired immortal.

". . . really Mouku? That was a childish retort and you know it."

Mouku simply grinned. "I'll take whatever win I can get."

"Sigh . . . let us just enter the house."

* * *

Yukari strolled through the streets of Volterra, her favorite parasol in hand and a smile on her face. Oh how she did enjoy taking these regular excursions in the Outside. It was quite fun and refreshing to see all the new things the Modern Age had to offer, and it was because of this feeling that she had sympathized with and allowed Kaguya to leave Gensokyo.

It was even better when youkai inhabited the area, especially if they were young, prideful, _foolish_ ones. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside whenever the Volturi tried to track down whoever _dared_ abduct humans in the heart of their territory, only to find nothing. The astonishment and anger on their faces was absolutely priceless, and their hidden fear and confusion was simply the icing on the top.

"There's absolutely no scent! And Demetri can't sense any other vampire close by, what the hell is going on here!?"

She really, _really_ did love messing with them.

_"To think these fools were the supposed 'rulers' of all the 'vampires' around the world, it's pathetic,"_ thought Yukari. _"Ah well, at least they're fun to play with."_

But Yukari would not play for long. Soon she would enact her plans, and by the end of it all, the Volturi would fall and she would hopefully be able to drag _him_ out. To have _him_ live in Gensokyo would be an absolute thrill!

"I'll have to factor that princess into my plans though. Her leaving was an unexpected event. It's not unwelcome though." she said to herself. Still, so long as no major developments happen, her plan would progress perfectly. She had calculated in all expected and somewhat unexpected variables, and had made appropriate plans and actions in accordance. In all seriousness, her plans for the 'vampires' of this era had no flaws.

But even the great Yukari can miss something, or rather, it would be more appropriate to say that some things are beneath her notice.

Like a certain girl who had the _insane_, borderline _lunatic_, hots for an _extremely_ emotional 'vampire', who in turn happened to belong to one of the largest covens to date, whose particular talents _happened_ to have attracted the attention of the Volturi's ever-possessive leader, Aro.

Well, with things set up like so, it was needless to say that neither Yukari, Bella's, Edwards, Aro or _Kaguya's_ plans were ever going to go right.

Tough luck.


End file.
